Chemistry
by fandomsandflowercrowns
Summary: student!Mordred/teacher!Merlin. Mordred develops a crush on his chemistry teacher.Rated M for sexual reference and language. 8/8 mate
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is really OOC and it's probably awful because I usually write from Merlin's perspective so I apologize in advance.  
A/N2: I did some research and it turns out that in some versions of the legend, Morgause is actually Mordred's mother.

* * *

A brown curly-haired boy stood looking up at the entrance of his new high school, Camelot High. He took a deep breath to clear the anxiety and worries from his head and walked in. The halls were full of students finding their way to their classes on the first day. The boy took another look at the map of the large school and began wandering around. He finally found his way to his first class - chemistry - after getting lost at least 3 times. He took a seat near the front on the left of a muscular blonde boy. On the other boys right was an also muscular boy with long brown hair. The others paid no mind to him almost as if he wasn't there. He pulled out his notebook and waited for the teacher. When the teacher showed up, the boys breath was taken away. He was tall, thin, with big ears and messy black locks that looked as if he hadn't seen a brush in weeks, and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen behind thick-rimmed glasses. His cheekbones were sharp and his skin was milky and beautiful. He turned towards the class and smiled. "Hullo, you can call me Mr. Emrys. I'm your chemistry teacher," he said. The accent that spilled from his wonderfully pink lips was deep and perfect with a touch of Irish mixed in with his wonderful English accent.

* * *

After class the boy walked up to his teacher, who smiled and flashed his perfectly white teeth. "Erm... hello... my name is Mordred," he held out his hand. "and I take it you already know my name?" his teacher joked as he shook his hand. "Yeah," Mordred found himself getting lost in those wonderful blue eyes of his. "I- uh.. had a question... I think..." Mr. Emrys raised an eyebrow. "You think?" Mordred pursed his lips in thought. "Y'Know... I completely forgot what I was going to say. I guess this could just be thought of as an introduction?"  
"I guess so. Now be on your way before you're late to your next class," Emrys said with a friendly wink. "I'll see you later, Mordred."  
Mordred couldn't stop thinking about how his name sounded on his teachers lips on his way to his next class. 'What am I _doing?_! He's my _teacher_! ... but he's _so_ cute!' he argued in his head. He was instantly pulled from his thoughts when his shoulder rammed harshly into someone else. "Ow!" he heard someone exclaim and looked up. It was the blonde kid he had sat next to in science. "I-I'm so sorry," Mordred rushed. "I should've been paying attention. I'm so sorry," he apologized again. "It's alright," the blonde said, "you look new. What's your name?" Mordred held out his hand. "I'm Mordred."  
"Arthur," he shook Mordred's hand. "but you are new?" Mordred nodded, "I just moved."  
"Come sit with us at lunch. There should be 6 of us, including me."  
"Sure. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."  
Arthur nodded. "I'll see you later then," he muttered as he hurried off.

* * *

Lunch came sooner than Mordred anticipated. He found Arthur sitting at a table with 5 other well-built boys, also recognizing the brown haired kid from science. He sat down next to Arthur, who smiled. "Guys," he said, "this is Mordred. Mordred, this is Gwaine (the boy from chem,) Percival (the tallest and biggest,) Leon (a sandy haired boy,) Elyan (the shortest of the group,) and Lancelot (a dark eyed boy) but we just call him Lance." They all waved at Mordred and Mordred waved back. "We're all on the football team. We're the Knights," Arthur explained, "and I'm the captain." Mordred chuckled to himself. "I guess that makes you King Arthur?" Arthur and a few others laughed. "Not exactly. My father is the coach. Right now, I'm just *Prince* Arthur." Gwaine punched Arthur playfully. "Now, now, princess. Let's not make your head any bigger than it already is," he said, earning a few laughs from the group. Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: short chapter, sorry. :/

* * *

Mordred got home and saw his mother home early. "What are you doing here so early?" he asked suspiciously. She chuckled and hugged him. "Your aunt Morgana is visiting for a week. I thought I'd be here to greet her." Mordred's face instantly lit up. "Morgana's coming?! When?!" he asked excitedly. "Well, she should be here-" she was cut off by a knock on the door, "-now." Mordred rushed to the door and swung it open. "Morgana!" he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey!" she hugged back and chuckled. "Hello, Morgause," she smiled at Mordred's mother. Morgause smiled back and invited her in. They all sat around the dining table. "You invited Merlin over for dinner, right?" Morgause asked Morgana. "I'd love for Mordred to meet him." Mordred looked at his mother. "Who's Merlin?" he asked. Morgana smiled. "He's an old friend." 'He's probably just her boyfriend,' Mordred thought.

* * *

A few days later (and a few more days of Mordred pining after his teacher,) Mordred heard a knock at the door and someone running to open it (he assumed it was Morgana.) When he heard the man at the door, the voice sounded so... familiar. He curiously walked out to the hallway and when he saw who was at the door, his jaw dropped. "M-Mr. Emrys?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Merlin looked up and smiled. "Mordred? Please, just call me Merlin," he said. Morgana chuckled, "I remember, you teach."  
"E-Excuse me..." Mordred mumbled and rushed to the bathroom. 'Morgana's _boyfriend_ is Mr. E- uh... Merlin?!' he thought? jealousy flowing through him. He turned on the water in the sink and splashed some onto his face. "I don't know if I can do this..." he mumbled to himself, resting his face in his hands. He sighed and dried his face, trying to calm his nerves. 'The least I could do is try,' he straightened his shoulders and reached for the door handle, 'for Morgana, and for my mother.'

* * *

During dinner, Mordred decided to test his luck. "So..." he asked Merlin and Morgana, "Are you two... like... together?" Merlin laughed and smiled at the young boy, "No, no. I'm- well, I'm gay." Mordred couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to say to that so he just nodded and looked down at his food, pushing it around a bit with his fork. "So is Mordred," Morgause spoke up. "He had some... trouble... at his old school. That's the main reason we moved here." The teenage boy but his lip and fidgeted in his seat. His face was quickly turning an embarrassing shade of pink. "Well," Merlin started, "if there's anything I can do for him at school, I'd be glad to." Merlin smiled that stupid beautiful smile of his again and Modred couldn't help but glance up at him, catching a glimpse at his wonderful eyes. "M-May I be excused?" he asked Morgause, "I-uh... I'm tired and I want to get some rest."  
"Of course," his mother smiled. Mordred quickly thanked her and rushed to his room, locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mordred sat on the bleachers after school watching the Knights practice and doodling in his notebook. "Hey, Le Fay!" he heard Gwaine call. He looked up and saw Gwaine and Arthur walking towards him. "How well can you play football?" Arthur asked, "One of the guys hurt his ankle and we need someone to fill in for him."

"Well, I'm sure I'm not _terrible_ but I don't think I'm very good."

"We'll be the judge of that."

Mordred spent the next hour practicing with them. "How'd you all like to come back to my place to rest? Morgana makes the _best _sandwiches," Mordred asked. The team agreed and Percival - being the oldest - offered to drive them. Once back at Mordred's, they were greeted with Merlin and Morgana talking in the front room. Mordred groaned. "Hey, isn't that the science teacher?" Elyan asked. "He's friends with Morgana..." Mordred grumbled in reply. "Are they, like... together?" Lance asked. "He's gay," Mordred sighed, "Can we stand somewhere other than the hall, please?" Mordred asked and walked into the front room. "Hey, Morgana," he said, "I know mum's not home, but I brought over a few friends. I hope you don't mind." Morgana smiled at him. "Of course not. I'll make you something to eat. Excuse me, Merlin."

"No problem," Merlin smiled. The football team followed Morgana into the kitchen excitedly. Mordred sighed again. "I guess I'll keep you company." He sat down across from Merlin. "Mordred... may I ask you something?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"You seem uncomfortable around me... did I do something?"

Mordred cringed. He _had_ noticed the way he acted around him. "No... No of course not... I just... don't really know how to explain..."

Merlin nodded. "I understand. You just seem so different around Morgana than you do around me."

"She's my aunt. We're really close. She's the only person I can really open up to, you know? I trust her... with most things," he mumbled the last bit to himself.

"You seem like a good kid, Mordred, and whatever's upset you, don't let it ruin your school year."

"Look, Merlin... can I just... get something off my chest?"

"Anything."

Mordred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I-I like someone... but I know I can't have him. I just don't know what to do."

Merlin frowned. "I know how that feels... he's straight, right?"

"Erm... yeah..." he lied.

Merlin placed his hand on Mordred's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Morgana yelling to them the food was ready.

* * *

Lance and Mordred sat on the bleachers that Saturday watching Arthur and Gwaine fake sword fighting with sticks. "Mordred, I heard your conversation with Mr. Emrys the other day... and I just want to tell you I know how that feels..." Lance said. Mordred raised an eyebrow. "You're gay?" he asked, jokingly. The taller boy laughed. "No, I mean... I really like Guinevere, Arthur's girlfriend, but I can't have her." Lancelot sighed. "I guess you can't always have what you desire. Does she know?"

"Yeah... we've kissed a few times but her heart belongs to him."

"I_ wish_ I could just get one kiss..."

Lace chuckled. "Who is it, anyway? One of the guys on the team?" Mordred raised an eyebrow. "No, large and dull-headed isn't really my type."

"So he's thin and smart..."

Mordred blushed and glared at Lance. "I'm not saying any more."

Lance narrowed his eyes. He was going to find out who this guy was, he promised himself.

* * *

"I _told you_ that you didn't stand a chance!" Arthur mocked, seeming almost like a little kid. Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I went easy on you!"

"Don't make excuses."

"It's not an- OW!" Mordred cut him off with a quick slap to the back of the head. "Quit your arguing. Arthur won."

Arthur crossed his arms and smirked, again, seeming like a little kid.

"Damn, Mordred," Gwaine said, rubbing his head, "Where did you learn to hit?"

"You don't know Morgana as well as I do."

Lancelot chuckled and put his arm around Mordred. "C'mon, Mordred," he said.

"Where are we going?" Mordred asked, suspiciously.

"Away from these idiots," he mumbled and pulled Mordred along.

"Where are we _really _going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Coffee," Mordred said, smiling, "are you trying to seduce me?"

Lancelot chuckled and shook his head, "I have a very effective method of interrogation."

"So you're going to buy my coffee and fuck the answer out of me?"

Lancelot punched him playfully on the arm, "Shut up."

They got their coffee and sat at a table near the back of the shop. Mordred sipped his coffee slowly, trying to predict what "method" Lance was going to use. "So... you plan on telling me? We're not in primary school anymore," Lance said. Mordred rolled his eyes, "I'll just make this easy on you. Can you keep a secret?" A large grin spread across the taller boys face, "You'd be surprised."

"The guy I like isn't straight; he's just older than me. Obviously I couldn't tell _him _that..."

Lancelot's mouth fell open and he began to laugh. "I just thought it was a one-sided thing. I see now that you and Merlin have, well... _chemistry_." He only laughed harder when Mordred punched him in the shoulder. "Wait," Mordred said, "what do you mean "one-sided thing?"

Lance raised an eyebrow, "you mean you *don't* notice the way he looks at you? Christ sake, Mordred. You're so oblivious."

The boy was speechless. He sat there, staring at Lancelot for what seemed like hours. "You-... You mean _he... _likes_ me_?!"

Lancelot nodded, "I'd suggest you take your chances with him. Maybe you'll finally get that 'one kiss'... or maybe even more." He shrugged and stood up. "See you later, Mordred," he placed his hand on Mordred's shoulder as he walked out of the café, leaving Mordred to think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The bold letters are texts. I got carried away on that, though…

* * *

The bell rang after chemistry and Mordred took a deep breath. 'I have to do this,' he thought to himself. He stood up slowly, hugging his books to his chest, and walked up to his teacher. "Mordred," Merlin smiled. "Could... I talk to you?" Mordred asked, not making eye contact with the older man. "Of course. What is it?"

"Well... it's about this guy..."

Merlin raised a concerned eyebrow, "did something happen?" Mordred closed his eyes and shook his head. "N-No I, uh... ah fuck it," Mordred leaned forward and pressed his lips against Merlin's. Merlin was frozen in place. All he knew was that the boy he liked (though he refused to admit it to himself) was kissing him. It seemed like years to the both of them before Mordred pulled away. "S-Sorry..." he muttered under his breath and turned to leave. "W-Wait..." Merlin placed a careful yet shaky hand on his shoulder. "Please stay... I-..." Merlin cleared his throat, "we need to talk."

"M-Merlin, look. I'm sorry... I just... I don't-"

"I like you too!" Merlin's hand flew to his mouth and he shook his head. "Merlin... we're 9 years apart. Plus I'm not even of age. Even if I do like you, nothing can happen. Can we just pretend this never happened?"

"Well..." Merlin mumbled, "It _could_."

Mordred blushed and bit his lip softly. "Um... I-..." he stumbled over his words. Merlin rolled his eyes slowly and leaned forward, catching Mordred's lips. Mordred's eyes fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss. The older man's palm gently massaged the others hipbone as they kissed, longing to pull him closer but knowing he couldn't let it go that far. At least not yet.

* * *

Mordred's head was in the clouds when he got home, stumbling dreamily to the couch and laying down. "You seem happy," Morgana stated the obvious, "did you meet someone?"

"You could say that," Mordred chuckled. His smile quickly faded from his face. "Morgana?" he asked curiously, "How do you know if a boy only wants you for sex?" Morgana's eyes widened. "You didn't-?"

"What? No! No, I mean... I don't know if he wants the same thing as me. I'm worried that he doesn't feel the same."

Morgana sighed in relief. "Thank God, Morgause would kill me," she chuckled, "In all seriousness, there really isn't one. Depends on how good an actor he is. Just ask him how he feels. Make sure he didn't get the wrong impression."

"Thank you," Mordred nodded slowly.

* * *

**Mordred: I need to talk to you!**

**Lance: Woah, calm down. What happened? Did you talk to him?**

**Mordred: Well, if you call kissing him and being an awkward teenager for a few minutes then kissing him again talking then sure. Yes I did.**

**Lance: AWW! You kissed?**

**Mordred: Shut it, that's not what I wanted to tell you.**

**Lance: Sorry mate. Go ahead.**

**Mordred: We didn't talk about what exactly "like" meant. What if he doesn't want that, Lance? What if he just wants... sex?**

**Lance: hahaha have you seen the man? He's about as douche-y as Percy.**

**Mordred: I guess you're right... only Percy is big. Really big. Merlin's not so... big.**

**Lance: I'm going to tell him you said that. **

**Mordred: Which one?**

**Lance: Hah -_-**

**Mordred: It's not insulting to be big or not big. Thin is cute.**

**Lance: Which of the knights would you say are hot?**

**Mordred: This is not relevant to the conversation.**

**Lance: You're gay and I want to know.**

**Mordred: Well, they're all muscular and sweet, which is totally not fair. I bet every girl in the school is in love with them.**

**Lance: Except Gwen.**

**Mordred: Well, she loves Arthur. I think. **

**Lance: Who's hotter, me or Arthur?**

**Mordred: Arthur's got a hotter face but you've got a hotter personality ;***

**Lance: Fuck off. **

**Mordred: Go to bed.**

**Lance: Fine. Night, Mordred. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Mordred: Sleep well.**

The brown-haired boy set down his phone on his bedside table and sighed. 'What am I going to do about Merlin? Thank God I don't have school tomorrow... but what if Morgana invites him over? Would he-' A knock on his bedroom door pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced at the clock. 10:45. 'What?'

"Mordred?" came his mother's voice, "Merlin's here to talk to you."

"Um... Could you just bring him in here?"

Muffled voices exchanged a few words in the hallway before the door opened and Merlin stepped in, closing the door behind him. They simply stared for an uncomfortably silent minute before Mordred spoke. "You can sit down or whatever..." he muttered, looking down at his hands. Merlin sat uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to talk to you about today," he said, staring at his feet. "Look, Merlin, I don't know what you meant exactly when you told me you liked me, but when I said 'like', I meant love. I love you. I'm pretty sure that's not what you meant but if that's it, please get it over with." Mordred took a deep breath and looked up to see Merlin staring at him, jaw dropped slightly. "Mordred-..." he started, "I-... Yes, I love you too, alright? I-I know that sounds really weird. I'm-I'm not-It's not-I don't-" Mordred chuckled softly. "I get it."

Merlin leaned over Mordred and kissed him softly. The youngers hand found its way to the back of Merlin's neck and pulled him in closer. Merlin pulled away to adjust his hips and legs so he was straddling the boy beneath him. A soft moan escaped Mordred's lips. Merlin's hand shot to cover his mouth. "Someone might hear you," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Mordred's neck. It sent a shiver down his spine and he closed his eyes. He felt lips latch onto his neck and, suddenly, the room felt too hot. The boy began unbuttoning Merlin's shirt, needing more contact. Teeth dug into his neck and he arched his back, biting his lip so he didn't cry out. "Fuck," he whispered, pushing Merlin back and pulling his shirt over his head. Mordred shoved him down on his back, unbuckled the man's belt and pulled down his trousers. "M-Mordred," Merlin growled, resting on his elbows. Mordred looked up at him, his pupils blown with lust. "As tempting as this is, I-... I can't..." Mordred pulled away and knit his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly. "I do like you, Mordred. A lot, but... I want to take it slow with you."

"I understand... I'm sorry."

Merlin smiled sweetly at him, "I should get going-"

"No! Please don't go... at least stay here for a while longer..."

Merlin nodded and smiled at him. "Until you fall asleep," he agreed.

The two kicked off the rest of their clothing until they were left in their boxers. They curled up under the blanket together; limbs tangled, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is short and was written quickly (Sorry for slow updates as well)**

The next morning, Morgana knocked on Mordred's door. Mordred rolled over and called, "come in!" momentarily forgetting Merlin was still there. The door opened with a click and Morgana gasped. "Oh, my... Merlin?" Mordred jolted up and looked at the man next to him. "Um... I can explain," Merlin said, sitting up. "You guys didn't-..."

"No!" Merlin replied, "I swear, we just-"

"You're so lucky Morgause isn't home. She'd kill you both."

Mordred sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes. "Now, um," Merlin said, "could we have some privacy to change?"

"Yeah, I'll make you two breakfast."

"Thank you!" Mordred called as she left. "Well, that can certainly never happen again," Merlin chucked. "Totally my fault, sorry," Mordred climbed out of bed to get dressed, Merlin following him soon after.

"You don't seem so... surprised," Merlin said through a bite of toast, raising an eyebrow at Morgana. She shrugged, "I could tell from that first dinner that you guys had..." she raised a suggestive eyebrow, "*chemistry*." Mordred choked on a bite of toast and began coughing after he managed to swallow it. "That is honestly... not the first time... I've heard... that fucking pun..." he said through gasps of air. "Language!" Morgana smacked him lightly in the back of the head.

"What? It's awful!"

"It really is..." Merlin looked at the two of them. "Wait a second... who else knows?"

Mordred smiled innocently. "Does telling Lancelot that I'm crushing on my teacher count?" Merlin visibly blushed at that. "Ow!" Mordred cried when Morgana hit him again, "That one hurt!"

"Yeah, but you deserved that one."

There was a knock on the door, and before anyone could do anything, Lancelot burst in. The three of them sat there, staring at him. Lance stopped and raised his eyebrows at them. "What are you doing?" Mordred asked slowly, looking him up and down. "Oh, um..." he gestured to Merlin and Mordred in nothing but Mordred's pajama pants, "should I even ask?" Mordred rolled his eyes, "you're in my house. Why?"

"Right. Football game. Y'Know how that kid broke his ankle? You need to fill in for him."

"One: doesn't explain why you just walked in here. Two: do you not have extra players?"

Lancelot shrugged. "One: it starts in... 20 minutes. Two: Uther only allows certain people on the team but right now he's desperate."

Morgana smiled. "I'll drive."

Mordred rushed to the locker room with Lance. "He's here!" Lance called as he searched for a uniform for Mordred. "Thank God!" said the man who Mordred could only assume was Uther, the coach. "Alright kid, I don't know you, but I'm going to trust Arthur on this. Play well out there."

The brown haired boy smiled as he thought of Merlin and Morgana watching him from the sidelines, "Yes, sir," he nodded. "Here," Lancelot shoved a uniform into his hands. The familiar red and gold shimmered in his hands. "Thanks, Lance."

Game time. Mordred couldn't believe he was actually here or that this was actually happening. He hadn't played football for years. Well, other than the practice with his friends, though he wasn't sure that counted. All he could focus on was his breathing, his movements, and the ball. Then, he had it. Mordred dribbled it between his feet as he ran down the field, fixating his gaze on the other teams goalie. 'Just a few more paces...' he thought. As he came closer and closer to the goal, someone stuck their foot out in front of him. There was a gasp from the crowd as Mordred fell, a sharp pain shot up from his ankle. A whistle blew in the background. He screamed out in pain and grabbed his ankle. A group of people came out to the field and lifted him onto the stretcher. Soon enough, he blacked out.


End file.
